


【BL．翻译】《断背山》（翻译：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: 耽美原创／BL／翻译／原创言情／灵异（文：十甫） [8]
Category: Brokeback Mountain - Annie Proulx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen
Series: 耽美原创／BL／翻译／原创言情／灵异（文：十甫） [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465780





	【BL．翻译】《断背山》（翻译：十甫）

作者：Annie Proulx

翻译：十甫

  
恩尼斯．戴玛（Ennis Del Mar）不到五点就醒来了，强风正撼动拖卡车，阵阵呼啸拂过铝质门以及窗框，并从外挤了进来，连那挂在钉子上的衬衫也禁不住随风轻微飞舞。他爬了起来，用手指扒了扒下体和阴毛，便拖着脚步走向煤气炉，将剩余的咖啡注入那早已磨损了边的珐琅平底锅，看它被蓝色的火焰包裹住。

他转开水龙头，然后在洗涤槽上撒了泡尿，穿上衬衫和牛仔裤，趿上靴子，鞋跟在地上蹬了蹬，以便完完全全套上。

强风环挠拖卡车呼啸而过，在其带动下，他听到沙砾不断刮划车身的声音。行驶在这样的高速公路上，对他这辆运马的拖卡车而言，真是糟透了的事。他必须在这个早晨打包好行装，然后离开。这个农场已出售了，连最后一匹马也卖了出去，在发薪打发众人的前一天，农场主人就把钥匙丢给恩尼斯，说：“把这个交给那吃人的地产经纪，我走了。”

这样一来，他必须先到他那已婚的女儿处寄住，直到找到下个工作为止。然而，他却感到欣慰，因为，杰．侻维斯（Jack Twist）已进入他的梦中了。

那残咖啡烧开了，趁还没溢出前他端了起来，将之注入他的不锈钢杯子里。吹凉那黑色液体之余，也乘机让梦境的片断如幻灯片般换转。若他不迫自己专注于此的话，那回忆将重燃他的岁月，重新唤起他那久远的山上记忆──那一段彷彿让他们拥有全世界、一切皆美好的生活。

那打击着拖卡车的风，犹如载满松土的卡车倾倒般突然减轻了负担，变得死寂，残留片刻的宁静……

他们，分别于州内位置各一端的既小且穷的农场长大。杰．侻维斯来自蒙他拿州边界的莱宁平原（Lightning Flat），恩尼斯则来自于靠近犹他州（UTAH）边境不远的塞奇（Sage）。两人皆是中学都未毕业的乡村小伙子，没有前景，将来也只能干些粗活，而且生活穷困。他们言行举止粗鄙，并早已习惯于禁欲般的生活。恩尼斯是由他大哥和大姐拉拔长大的。他们的父母在“死马路”（Dead Horse Road）唯一的拐弯处意外翻车去世后，只给他们留下廿四元现金以及已被双重扺押的农场。十四岁那年，他申请到了限制级的驾驶执照，让他可以长途拔涉从农场到中学去上课。然而，他的老残小货车，不但没有暖气设备，其中一个扫雨器还坏了，轮胎也不好；最糟的是，转换器也坏了，而他却没钱修理。他本来想成为一个中学二年级生，并感受那个名词可为他带来身份区别的优越感，可是他的货车破坏了这一切，直接把他载往农场过劳作的生活。

一九六三年，当恩尼斯遇见杰．侻维斯时，他已跟艾玛．贝儿斯（Alma Beers）订婚了。杰和恩尼斯都有着存钱买一个小牧场的目标；对恩尼斯来说，那就意味着香烟罐中必须存有两张五美元钞票。那一个春天，他们如飢似渴地寻找工作，最后不约而同地跟牧农雇用中心签约，成为其在锡纳（Signal）北部牧羊工作的牧羊人和营地看守员。那个夏天牧羊场就位于断背山国家森林局林木线上的草原。这将是杰在山上度过的第二个夏天，而恩尼斯才第一次。当时，他们的年龄都不超过廿岁。

在那个像牢房似的拖格办公室里，恩尼斯和杰就在那佈满纸条、烟蒂溢满巴克赖特（Bakelite，商标）烟灰缸的桌子前握了握手。那已然歪斜的百叶窗，让外头照进来的白光也变成三角形似的，而工头的手的影子正慢慢向内移动。祖．阿桂尔，给他们的第一个印象就是：有着烟草灰般颜色的卷发，而且是梳中分线的。

“国家森林局会给我们分配驻营区，但这个驻营处也许会离我们牧羊的地方有一英里之远。因没人在晚上看守，那些羊就会被肉食兽掠夺。所以，我要你们做的是，营地看守员就如森林局规定的，在驻营区驻守，而牧羊人──”用手指指向杰，“在放牧处搭一个帐篷，不要被人看到，而你──就睡在那里。你可以在驻营区吃早餐和晚餐，但是却得跟羊一起睡，百分百不能生火！也不能留下搭帐篷的痕迹，每天早上必须在森林局的人来巡逻前卷起你的帐篷。你会有一只狗，一把30-30（猎枪）陪你睡。去年夏天，天杀的，都有近两成的损失了，我不想再来一次！你──”他看向恩尼斯，打量一下──凌乱的头发、佈着疤痕的大手、穿着破了洞的牛仔裤以及缺了扭扣的衬衫，说，“星期五中午十二点，带着你的必需品列单以及骡子到桥下，那里会有人用小货者给你送必需品。”他并没问恩尼斯是否有戴手錶，直接从高架上的小盒子里拿出一个廉价的编织绳链錶，捲捆好以及调校好时间后，便掷给恩尼斯以便他能准时到达。“明天一早，我们会用货车送你们到出发点。”接着，这一对潦倒鬼就不知该往何处去打发时间了……

后来，他们找到一间酒吧，在那儿喝啤酒度过了那个中午。杰告诉恩尼斯，去年在山上那场闪电风暴击毙了四十二头羊、如何发出奇怪的臭味以及如何臃肿不堪。“我猎过一只鹰。”杰说，还特地转过头，让恩尼斯看清那帽带上的尾羽。

第一眼瞥去，有着一头卷发的杰看来苍白，而且很爱笑。个子小的他，腰与臀部位上其实也长着些赘肉，笑的时候会露出犬牙，虽还不至于长到让他从水壶颈咬出爆米花，但仍够显眼的了。他对掷索套牛、骑野马等的竞技生活很痴迷，也曾将一个骑牛用的小型搭钩扣在他的皮带上；他靴子的磨损度很快，经常有破洞待修补，因为，他疯狂地想往莱宁平原以外的地方闯荡。

恩尼斯，有个高高的鼻子、脸庞瘦削，邋遢，胸腔有点凹陷，有一双瘦长的内弯腿，强劲有力，天生适合于骑马以及打架。他的反应异常的快，视力极佳至不爱看书──除了亨雷（Hamley）马鞍览表。

载羊的货车以及运马的拖卡车将羊和马卸在上山的小道头，而恩尼斯，正在看一个膝部有点外弯的巴斯克（Basque）人给他示范如何装卸骡子──将两个大包裹用皮带环绑在每一只骡子的骑鞍旁，并用扣子扣住。那个巴斯克人还告诉他：“千万不要订购汤，那些傢伙包装的汤都是坏货。”装置好的篮子里还有三只小狗，那是属于其中一只蓝色赫勒犬（牧羊犬）的，而最弱小的那一只则在杰的大衣里，他最喜欢的就是小狗了。

恩尼斯选了一只名叫“雪茄烟蒂”（Cigar Butt）的粟色马当坐骑，而杰的那头赤褐色母马在他骑上的时候让他难以驾驭。那些后备马中，也包括了一只与恩尼斯那头马像似的黑褐色“古鲁罗”马（grullo是指一种马的颜色──马身的毛是灰褐或黑褐色，但马肩与背部以及四蹄皆有黑色条纹）。就这样，恩尼斯与杰以及牧羊犬、马、骡子、上千头牝羊和绵羊盈满了上山的小径，如同一柱黑水般滑过森林，穿过林木线，最后到达一大片茂盛的草地，在此，你可以用眼睛捕捉到风的到来。

他们在山林局的平台上支起了一个大帐篷，也将烧煮用的东西和食物盒安置妥当。两个人在这个帐篷里渡过了第一晚，而杰想到他必须在漆黑的早晨为他那头赤褐色母马上马鞍的时候，除了开始抱怨说祖．阿圭尔的“跟羊一起睡”以及“不准生火”的指令以外，就没有再多说什么。

破晓时分，在明亮的橙黄色阳光照射下，一丛丛的淡绿色草地闪烁、变幻着色彩。而彷彿被黑烟笼罩着的山脉也逐渐发白，直到跟恩尼斯生火煮早餐的炊烟一般无异。寒冷的空气，越来越让人感到舒适，那些躺着的卵石和泥土碎屑也渐渐拉长了影子，足有一枝铅笔长；而在他们脚下的那片人工培植黑木松林，一排接一排的，聚在一起，散发出孔雀石般的昏沉光芒。

白天，当恩尼斯遥望他不能逾越的地方时，有时会看到杰──一个小黑点，移动在那高山上的草地时，犹如一只在桌布上爬行的昆虫；而杰呢，从他那漆黑的小帐篷里遥望，视恩尼斯如黑夜生起的火堆，一个在稠密漆黑森林中的闪亮红光。

有一个午后，杰姗姗来迟，躲在帐篷的阴凉处喝了两瓶啤酒，吃了两碗炖肉、四片恩尼斯做的石头饼、一罐青豆，然后卷了一根烟，吸着，看太阳下山。

“我一天来回四个小时，”杰语气有点暴躁地说，“来这里吃早餐，回去看羊；傍晚给牠们睡了，再来吃晚餐，然后再回去看羊，至少有半个晚上都得跳起来查看有没有狼。照理说，我晚上应留在这里。那个阿圭尔没有权力要我这么做！”

“你要交换？”恩尼斯说，“我不介意牧羊。我也不介意睡在那里。”

“这个不是重点！重点是，我们俩应该都睡在这个帐篷里。那个见鬼的小帐篷，臭得像猫尿…不，也许比这更糟糕！”

“我不介意睡在那里。”

“我跟你说，你每晚都必须爬起来无数次去查看有没有狼。我是挺高兴可以交换工作的，不过，先提醒你，我煮的东西像屎一样难吃，最多只会用开罐器而已！”

“不会比我糟的啦！就这么说定了，我不介意这么做。”

他们用黄煤油灯抵御黑夜的到来，一小时后，约十点钟，恩尼斯就骑上他的“雪茄烟蒂”，一头很好的夜行马，就着雪霜的微光回到羊群中，还带着剩余的饼乾、一瓶果酱和一瓶咖啡以供第二天的早餐，直到晚餐才回到主营吃，只因为想节省一程来回。

“第一晚就射了一头狼。”恩尼斯第二天下午对杰说道，往脸上泼了一些热水后，就在脸上抹了一层肥皂泡，在他挥动剃刀的同时，杰在削马铃薯。“那狗狼养的真是大，光是睾丸就有苹果大小。我打赌牠已拖走几头羊了，牠看起来可以吃一头骆驼。你还要这些热水吗？还有很多。”

“全是你的。”

“好，那我就尽情洗了。”恩尼斯说道。他脱下靴子和牛仔裤（杰发现，他原来没穿内裤和袜子），围着青色洗脸巾漫不经心地走来荡去直到火花噼啪作响。在火堆旁，他们渡过一个愉快的晚餐──一人一罐豆子、炒马铃薯以及分享一夸脱威士忌，背靠着一根圆形短木材，靴底和牛仔裤的柳丁都被烘热，瓶子写意地彼此手中轮番交换的同时，淡蓝色的天空也褪了颜色，而冷空气也降临了。喝酒、吸烟、轮流站起来去撒尿；当火星随烟呈弧形升起时，他们就将材枝添入火堆以便继续聊天──谈马啦、谈掷索套牛和骑野马竞技啦、谈骑野马最高竞赛啦、曾经遭受的灾难与伤害啦、谈两个月前带着所有船员失踪的特里雪尔（Thresher）潜艇以及它最后的命运啦、谈各自饲养的狗啦、谈服兵役啦、谈杰家的牧场是其由父母主持的啦、谈恩尼斯的家园自从家里的老人去世后就垮了、大哥住在锡纳以及一个结了婚的姐姐住在卡斯珀（Casper）。

杰还说，他的父亲原来是很出名的骑野牛高手，但却隐瞒他，也从不指点他，更不曾去看过杰如何骑野牛，他认为，他父亲从他很小的时候就只想将他往羊毛堆里送。恩尼斯则数说哪些骑式可以让他稳骑在牛上超过八秒的，以及指出了一些要点。“钱才是真正的重点！”杰说道，而恩尼斯同意极了。他们尊重彼此的观点，而更不约而同地感到庆幸有对方陪伴，这都是出乎他们意料之外的事呀！后来，恩尼斯在那变幻莫测的天气里，逆风骑马回到他的羊群；虽微醉，但仍清楚地知道，这是他从未有过的快乐时光，他感觉自己可以就此将那留白的閒渡时光填满了。

夏天远去了，而他们也将他们的放牧工作移到新的草原，也转换了营地，然而这一次，新营地与放牧的羊群的距离更远了，晚上来回的骑程也更长。

恩尼斯经常散懒地骑着马，并睁着眼睛睡觉，然而在他离开羊群的时段里，他就会直躺下来补眠。杰曾用口琴吹出一个高昂的颤音，而当他从他那头易受惊的赤褐色母马掉下来后，他就自觉地降了半个音调了；恩尼斯则有一副“很好”粗嘎刺耳嗓音。有几个晚上，他们用他们的方式糟蹋了一些歌曲；恩尼斯从《Strawberry Roan（草苺沙色马）》认识到一些粗俗的词；杰则尝试唱Carl Perkins的歌曲，放声大喊“What I say-ay-ay”，然而，他其实更喜欢悲恸的圣曲《Water-Walking Jesus（在水上走过的耶稣）》，这是从他那信仰“五旬节派教会”（五旬节是基督教重大的节日之一，每年复活节后的第七个星期日亦即五十日）的母亲那儿学来的；他用唱輓歌的慢节奏缓缓唱出，而远处，传来阵阵狼嚎声，彷如伴奏。

“现在要回到那些见鬼的羊群真是太晚了。”恩尼斯说道，都已是凌晨时份了，喝了酒的他，在这冷夜的地上爬着，昏昏欲睡。草原上的石头，皆散发着白青色的亮光，而那不屈不挠的风持续吹拂着草原，徒将火源刮熄，接着将之吹乱，飞入那黄丝绸彩带里。

“有多余的被就给我一张，我要在这里捲着补眠，第一晚可以这么安然睡一觉。”

“待火熄了后就会冻坏你的屁股，最好睡在帐篷里。”

“没准儿我根本没感觉。”然而，他的身体却在那条被下不断颤抖，就在他脱去靴子、在那儿打鼾了一阵子后，连杰也被他上下牙齿打颤的声音给吵醒了。

“老天，不要再发出那种声音啦，快点到这里来！床舖大得很！”杰用他那因睡眠而显得含煳的声音激怒地喊道。

帐篷里的确够大、够暖，不一会，他们俩就紧密地靠在一起了。恩尼斯梦见自己正踩尽油门在所有的路上直冲，无论是为了提高个人声望还是想得到金钱，他一样也得不到，因为这时候，杰正抓过他的左手往自己的腰下勃起摸去。

恩尼斯还以为自己摸到一团火，连忙抽手。接着，跪下，解开自己的腰带、推下裤头，把杰拖过来，让他趴着，在一些油和口水的帮助下，进入了他；虽然不曾做过，但这种事根本不需要教导手册的。他们在寂静里做着，偶尔听到几声粗喘，而当杰终于喷发时，他才拔出来，然后倒下，重新入睡。

恩尼斯在清晨的红霞中醒过来，发现裤头还在膝下，头，正疼得不行；而杰的头正抵着他睡。虽然没有说什么，但两个人都知道，在这个夏日里接下来的日子该如何过了，去他那些该死的羊！

日子就这么过着。他们彼此从未谈过“性爱”两字，但却很自然地让它发生，除了最初在漆夜里躲在帐篷里做以外，他们还在太阳高照的大白天下做，也试过在傍晚的火堆旁做，快速地、粗鲁地、笑着、喘着，不曾停止过制造噪音，就是不曾说过一句话、一个字，除了一次──恩尼斯说，“我不是同性恋者。”杰插嘴说，“我也不是。只是一个‘打抢’经验吧了，除了我们以外，跟别人无关。”

在这个只有他们两人的山上，他们两人在既令人心情愉快又让人感到寒冷彻骨的空气里飞翔着，从高处望着鹰迴旋以及那些在山下平原上爬行的车灯，暂时忘却如常的职务，任由远处的牧羊狗们在漆夜中狂吠。他们以为自己隐藏得很好，却不知道祖．阿圭尔在某天正通过他的10 x 42望远镜看了他们十分钟，等待着，直到他们扣上牛仔裤的扣子、恩尼斯骑马回到羊群为止，才给杰带来其家人的急电：他的哈罗德（Harold）叔叔因肺炎入院了，而且看来已不行了。虽然他如实通知杰这个消息，但阿圭尔在说话的时候，用他的大眼睛瞪着杰看，而且连马也不肯下。

来到八月，恩尼斯整个晚上都在营区的帐篷里与杰一起渡过。而在强劲的雹暴来临时，他们将羊群往西移，却不小心跟其他分配地上的牧羊群混杂在一起。对他们来说，这真是悲惨的五天呀，恩尼斯跟不谙英语的智利牧羊人努力区分各自的羊群；而这项工作，在这即将结束的放牧日子里根本就是不可能的任务，因为穿戴在羊群身上的漆料牌子早就模煳不清了。虽然羊群的数目正确无误，但恩尼斯知道，那些羊早就混杂了。一切，都似乎掺合在一起了，以让人感到不安的方式……

第一场雪来得很早，就在八月十三日的时候，下了一场足以淹没足部的雪，不过，很快就溶化了。过了一个星期，祖．阿圭尔捎来指令，要他们下山，因为，另一场更大的风暴正从太平洋往这儿移来。他们带伤收拾行李，然后，跟羊群一同下山。石子在他们的脚下滚动，从西边来的紫云层不断聚集，而空气中飘着即将来临的雪暴气味，压得他们透不过气来。这座山，此时正翻滚着一股神秘的力量，因破云而来的闪电而散发着玻璃般的光彩；风，不断梳理着草原上的草，而被吹毁的高山矮曲林以及纵裂的野公蜂也被风拖曳着。他们倾斜着身体往下走，恩尼斯感觉自己的动作都放慢了，但头还是必须不断向前疾倾，更不能回头。

祖．阿圭尔付他们酬劳的时候，说了一些话。他看着那些不断地绕圈子的羊群，语气带酸地说道，“其中有一些根本没跟你们上过山。”他的牧场工人似乎没把他们的工作做好，算出来的羊群总数并不是他所期望的。

“下一个夏天你还会再做吗？”杰在街道上问恩尼斯，一只脚已踏上了他的小货车。风强劲地刮着，而且冷。

“也许不。”尘土如羽毛般飞扬，空气顿时被微细的砂子污染了，恩尼斯不得不眯起了眼睛。“我跟你说过，我跟艾玛在这个十二月就会结婚了。我会到牧场找工作。你呢？”他避开杰的下巴，扭头看向别处，那里有一块瘀青，是在山上最后一天被他打出来的。

“若没有更好的选择，我会考虑回去我老爸那儿，帮忙渡过寒冬。然后，在春天的时候会前往德克萨斯州（Texas，简称德州），若没被招入伍的话。”

“那，再见了，若还有机会的话。”风在那街道上吹扬着一只空的食物袋，直到捲入他的货车底。

“好。”杰说道。他们握了握手，彼此在对方的肩上捶了一下，突然彼此拉开距离，足有四十英尺远，什么都不做，除了各自开车，往相反的方向离去。还没走到一里远，恩尼斯感觉似乎有东西在拉扯着他的内脏，一寸一寸地往外拉。他将车子停在路旁，在这初雪迴旋飞扬的天气里，尝试把内脏里的东西呕出来，却到最后，什么也呕吐不出。他的心情是从未有过的恶劣，而且，花了相当长的一段时间才恢复。

十二月，恩尼斯与艾玛．贝儿斯结婚了，而艾玛在一月中就成功怀孕。他在牧场打着几份短期工，然后在华谢基（Washakie）县的罗萨卡宾（Lost Cabin北部──“艾活卓越”（Elwood Hi-Top）老牧场落脚，成为牧工。当他的女儿艾玛二世在九月出世的时候，他还在那儿工作。顿时，他们的房间充斥着陈年血迹、牛奶以及婴儿粪便等味道，也包括了婴儿的哭喊声、吸食声以及艾玛睡着时的发哼声，而这一切都因为他们其中一个在家畜场工作，生活改善而得到安慰。

当“卓越”解散后，他们搬到里圭顿（Riverton）一个洗衣店楼上的小单位。恩尼斯在高速公路当工人，做得勉强；週末，则在紥筏人．比（Rafter B）打工以便换取将马寄放那儿的方便。第二个女儿出世后，艾玛坚持住在靠近诊所的镇上，因为他们的女儿患有哮喘症。

“恩尼斯，拜托我们不要再搬到那些偏僻的牧场了。”她坐在他的大腿上说道，用她那瘦削、长着雀斑的手圈着他，“我们在这个镇上找一个地方落脚吧！”

“让我想想。”恩尼斯边说边将他的手滑进她的上衣袖子，骚动她如丝般的腋窝毛发，然后放倒她，手指从她的肋骨抚滑上至她的椒乳，接着又向下越过那微圆的腹部、膝盖，然后进入那已然潮湿的狭缝，你可以用各种方法通往北极抑或赤道，只看你要选择哪一条路线航行，手，不断地劳动着，直到她轻轻颤抖，兴奋地紧贴着他的手，于是，他将她翻转过去，迅速地做着她最讨厌做的事。

他们就住在一个很小的公寓单位，那是他喜欢的，因为他可以随时搬离。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
从离开断背山那年算起，不知不觉已来到了第四个夏季。六月，恩尼斯收到一封存局候领邮件，那是杰．侻维斯寄来的，那个他生命中永远的第一个印记。

「伙伴，这是一封迟到很久的信，希望你能收到。听说你在里圭顿，我会在廿四日到来，请你喝酒聚一下。若你没问题就给我写一行字，若你真的在那里。」

回邮地址是：超德勒斯，德州（Childress，Texas）。

恩尼斯回信说，「你中奖了」，并附上他在里圭顿的住址。

那一天早晨，天气晴朗，而且热，但中午时分，云层西移，带来了比之前更热的空气。恩尼斯，一早就穿着上他最好的白色黑横纹衬衫，等着；他不知道杰几时会到达，所以请了一天假，不时向前又后退，向下观望那佈满尘土的街道。

艾玛对恩尼斯说了一些话，她说，“带你的朋友去刀叉（Knife & Fork，餐厅名）吃晚餐吧，天气太热我不想煮”、“我们可以请保姆吗？”，但恩尼斯只回答说他会与杰一同出去喝一杯；杰不是喜欢上餐馆，他接着说，脑海里却想着，一把肮脏的汤匙正从一个搁在圆木材上的罐头，挖出一汤匙黏呼呼的冷豆子……

下午，雷声轰轰，他终于看见那熟悉的青色小货车驶过来了，也看见杰从小货车里出来，戴着一顶破烂的Resistol牌牛仔帽。恩尼斯彷彿被一股热流烫到似的，拉开身后紧闭的门冲了出去；杰则两步併成一步地爬跳着梯级。他们紧捉着对方的肩，用力拥抱，不断挤压着对方胸腔的空气，也不断地说着，“你这狗娘养的”、“你这狗娘养的”，然后，很自然的，如同找对了钥匙打开锁般，他们的嘴紧密地碰在一起，很用力，杰的大牙都带血了，帽子也掉在地上，鬚茬刺激着脸颊，湿涎也从口中流溢出来；门突然打开，艾玛从恩尼斯正使着劲的肩膀向外凝视了几秒，然后关上门，而他们仍然紧拥着，使尽力挤压对方的胸膛，脚也缠在一起，踏着对方的脚趾直到感到不能呼吸时才拉开彼此的距离。而不常使用亲密语的恩尼斯，轻唤着只有对他的马儿和女儿时才说的，“小爱人”。

门又被拉开几寸，艾玛就站在狭缝的光线里。

他会说些什么呢？

“艾玛，这是杰．侻维斯，杰，这是我的太太，艾玛。”他的胸膛仍在激烈起伏。他可以嗅到杰身上的味道，非常熟悉的烟味、麝香味般的汗味以及淡淡的像草般的甜味，让他联想到断背山上奔流的冷溪水。

“艾玛，”他说，“我和杰已有四年没见面了。”如果，这就是理由的话。他非常庆幸，房子里的光线除了洒在地上以外，都停留在艾玛身上了。

“已经足够了。”艾玛低声道。她已看到她该看到的。在她身后，被光线直照的窗口犹如一片波动着白色床单，而孩子的哭声响起。

“你有孩子了？”杰问道。他抖动的手不经意擦过恩尼斯的手，一股电流突在他们之间流窜。

“嗯，两个小女孩，”恩尼斯答道，“艾玛二世（Alma Jr.）和法兰丝妮（Francine），我爱死她们了。”而艾玛，撇了撇嘴。

“我生了一个儿子。”杰说道，“才八个月大。跟你说，我跟一个住在超德勒斯的可爱德州女子结婚了，嗯，她叫萝伦（Lureen）。”从他们脚下那微微震动的地板，恩尼斯感觉到杰此刻抖动得很厉害。

于是，他说，“艾玛，我和杰现在出去喝一杯，今晚也许不会回来了，我们要边喝酒边说话。”

“很好。”艾玛从口袋里摸出一元钞票，恩尼斯猜她是想叫他替她买一包烟，以要他早点回家。

“很高兴见到你。”杰说道，转身冲了出去犹如一只脱缰的马。

“恩尼斯──”艾玛唤道，声音有点苦涩，但也未能缓慢他疾下梯级的脚步。只听他回头喊道，“艾玛，你若想抽烟的话，我那挂在睡房里的蓝色衬衫口袋里有一些，你去拿吧。”

他们坐着杰的小货车离去，买了一瓶威士忌，而不到二十分钟，他们双双就倒在斯依斯达（Siesta）汽车旅馆的床上晃动。

一小撮一小撮的冰雹撞击得窗口咯咯地响，接着，雨也下了；而风，则整晚都在不断拍打着隔壁房那没上锁的门。

他们的房间，充满着石灰、烟味、汗味以及威士忌的味道，也混合着旧地毯的霉味、乾草的腐酸味、马鞍的皮革味、屎尿味以及廉价肥皂等味道。

恩尼斯摊开四肢躺在床上，看来疲乏而且湿透了，在深深呼吸着，下体还呈半兴奋状态。杰则吸着烟，喷出的烟团就好像鲸鱼喷射水般急促，然后，他说，“耶稣基督，跟你做真是他妈的爽透了！我想，我们要谈谈这个……我可以对主发誓，我并不知道我们还可以再这么做的──好吧──我承认，我是想过的。为什么我会在这里，我他妈的都清楚瞭解。一路上限速重重，真恨不得可以更快速到达这里。”

“我根本不知道你在哪个鬼地方，”恩尼斯说道，“四年了，我对你真他妈的快放弃了。一想到你就好像被拳重击般痛。”

“伙伴，”杰说道，“我在德州骑野马竞技赛场。也是在那里，我遇见了

萝伦……你看看那张椅子吧。”

在那张土橙色的椅背上，恩尼斯看到那个闪着亮光的皮带搭扣。

“骑牛？”

“是的。那一年我只赚了他妈的三百元，去他的，真是快饿死了。除了牙刷，我什么都得跟人借。在驾车横过德州，路上有大半时间是躺在那烂货车底下修理。无论如何，我从未想过放弃就是了。而萝伦？那就跟钱有关了，她老头挺有钱，是做农场机械生意的。由于他没给她什么钱，而且又他妈的对我恨之入骨，所以日子挺不好过，但总有一天……”

“嗯，你做到你想做的。但是，军队没要你吗？”

雷声突响，在其红光环绕下，由近而远向西远去。

“他们没办法用我的。嵴椎骨曾裂过，手臂骨也严重折断过，你知道的啦，这骑牛嘛，很容易失平衡的──那只母牛允许你坐在上面的时间是很短的。即使你自以为控制得很好，你还是会他妈的让它逃掉。跟你说，接下来的疼，真是痛得彻骨。我的脚曾被摔断，有三处地方打了石膏。都是从那只出了名摔人的牛背掉下来的，它连踢了三下就摆脱了我，然后追着我，那傢伙真是快呀！还好我幸运，一个朋友用牛角测量尺制止了它，嘿，这都是它留下来的印记，还有一连串的伤，打了石膏的肋骨啦、扭伤啦，韧带也扯裂了。看吧，这跟我老爸那个年代不同了。现在的人要付钱去学院受训，你也必须要有钱才能参加竞赛。若我失败的话，萝伦的老头子不会给我一角钱的，除了一个方法以外，而我，现在已瞭解游戏规则，所以不会永远待在汽泡上的。没有疑问的，只要我还能走的一天，我总会离开。”

恩尼斯将杰的手拉近嘴边，借着他的烟头点燃了一根烟，吐了一口烟，“那简直会像地狱一样，若只剩我一个人的话。你知道吗？我常坐在那儿想，若我是……但我知道这是不可能的。我的意思是，我们都有了老婆和孩子，对不对？我其实喜欢跟女人做，但老天，根本不是像现在这样的！我从来没想过跟男人做，除了你，想你想了几百遍。你有跟其他男人做过吗？杰？”

“呸！才不呢！”杰答道。这个男人虽喜欢骑牛，但可不喜欢被人骑。“你知道吗？在断背山上的日子给我们的感觉很好，而且我相信一切还没过去的。让我们来想想，现在有哪些他妈的事是我们可以做的。”

“那一个夏天，”恩尼斯说道，“当我们各自拿了酬劳分手后，我的内脏突然绞痛得厉害，我把车停在一旁，想办法呕吐，因为以为自己在堵博依斯（Dubois）吃错了什么东西。结果，我花了一年的时间才弄明白，我根本捨不得你离开我的视线。但那已经太迟，也花了太长的时间了。”

“伙伴，”杰说，“既然已知道我们的处境了，那就该好好想一想该怎么做了。”

“我很怀疑现在有什么是我们可以做的，”恩尼斯说道，“我跟你说，杰，那些年来我已建立了自己的生活，我爱我的孩子，至于艾玛，那不是她的错。而你，也有了自己的孩子和老婆，你的生活在德州。你跟我是很难舒舒服服地在一起的，再回到那里，若有事发生的话──”他急扭过杰的头转向那公寓的方向，“我们就会被捉起来的。若我们在错误的地方做的话，我们会死的。这不是我们可以控制的，一想到这，我就会怕得连裤子都被尿湿。”

“那我必须告诉你一件事，伙伴，在那个夏天，有一个人可能看到我们做了。我在第二年的六月回到那牧农雇用中心──我那时还没下决心去德州──那祖．阿圭尔在他的办公室里对我说，‘你们两个似乎找到乐子渡过山上的日子了，是不是？’，我看了他一下，后来离开他的办公室后，我看见他车的后视镜上挂着一个望远镜，镜头真是他妈的大。”然而他却故意忽略，那个工头坐在他那微倾斜，并发出吱吱呀呀声的木制椅上，向后倾了倾身体，说，侻维斯，你们根本不该获得任何酬劳──你们让那些狗替你们牧羊，而你们则忙着用花茎堵塞花蕾（注：Rose也意指肛门的意思），然后拒绝再聘请他。他继续说道，“你那一拳真让我意外，我根本没想到你会给我来这么一个‘阴’拳。”

“我在我老哥K.E.的淫威下长大，他比我大三岁，每一天，他都把我揍得失去知觉。老爸看我每天在屋子里大喊大叫的，感到厌烦极了，结果有一天，他拉我坐下，那时我才六岁，对我说，‘恩尼斯，你有麻烦就必须自己去解决，如果不解决的话，它一直会跟着你直到你九十岁，而K.E.九十三岁’。那时我回答说，‘他比我大呀！’，但我老爸说，你可以趁他不注意的时候对付他，不必跟他多说什么，让他感到痛就是了，要做得乾淨俐落，而且一直做到他吸取教训为止。从没听过这么让人爽快的话了，所以，我去做了。我趁他在屋外的时候，把他踢下楼梯；晚上，趁他睡觉的时候，抓过他的枕头，然后把他黏在枕头上。只用了两天的时间，我老哥从此就不再找我麻烦。因此，我学会了：不要多说什么，只记得出手要快就是了。”

隔壁房的电话突然响起来，铃铃、铃铃，响个不停，却突然在持续响声中戛然而止。

“我不会再让你得手的。”杰说道，“听好，我在想着一些事，跟你说吧，如果你和我共同拥有一个小牧场，养母牛和小牛，还有你的马，那是多美好的生活呀。就如我说的，我不会去参加竞赛了，不是我孬种，而是我再也没有钱去参加了，而且我也没有可以受伤的‘好骨头’。我有一个想法，嗯，就是这个计划，恩尼斯，我们都可以做到的，你和我。萝伦的老头，嘿，我跟你打赌，他会送我一束花，若我自动滚蛋的话。”

已经说了好多遍了……

“吁！吁！吁！那是不可行的。我们不能。我已被我现在所拥有的绊住，也被绑在我自己的轨道上，根本挣脱不了。杰，我并不想你成为所看到的那些男人的其中一个。而且，我也不想死。在我的家乡，曾有两个老男人──尔（Earl）和理则（Rich），一同维持一个牧场。我老爸每次见到他们时，总爱骂几句粗口。虽然他们都很老了，但他们总是被人笑话。嗯，在我九岁那年，他们发现尔死在灌田的水沟里。他们用撬轮子的铁棒打他，用装有踢马刺的靴踢他，还绑住他那话儿拖着走，直到那根东西被拉断为止，血肉模煳。那铁棒打在他身上，就好像在打碎着一个烧番茄一样，被打断的鼻子，慢慢滑落在地上。”

“你看到了？”

“我老爸为了确定让我看到一切，特地带我去看，嗯，还有我老哥，K.E.。我老爸一直哈哈大笑，因此，我知道，这是他做的。如果他还活着，这时把头从门口探进来，我敢打赌，他一定去拿他的铁棒了。两个男人一起生活？不可能的。我所希望的是，若我们偶尔才在一起一次，那么地狱门就会远离我们一点──”

“多久才算‘偶尔一次’？”杰问，“每他妈的四年一次？”

“不，”恩尼斯答道，忍耐着不问到底是谁造成的错？“我真他妈的讨厌你一大早就得驾车离开，而我得回去工作。可是，若你不能改变的话，那就得忍受了。”他说，“妈的，我曾在街上看着一些人，心想，他们有同样的遭遇吗？他们会怎么做？”

“在怀俄明根本不会发生这种事，若有的话，我也不知道他们怎么做，或许都去了丹佛（Denver）吧！”杰说道，坐了起来，背向着恩尼斯，“而我，又他妈的飞不起来。狗娘养的，恩尼斯，请几天假吧，就现在！让我们离开这里，把你自己丢上我的拖车，我们一起上山去，相聚几天。你打电话给艾玛说，你要离开几天。就这样吧，恩尼斯，你刚把我的梦想飞机从天空射了下来，你好歹做一些事情让我可以继续下去。这里曾经发生过的事并不是一件小事。”

隔壁房那恐怖的电话铃声又再响起，彷如他接起电话似的，恩尼斯拿起旁桌上的电话，拨了他家的号码。

有一种腐化的物质在恩尼斯与艾玛之间蔓延，并没有发生大争执还是什么的，但两人的关係逐渐疏远。她在一家杂货店当书记，因为必须赚钱来补贴恩尼斯不足维持家计的薪水。为此，她害怕再度怀孕，而要求恩尼斯用保险套。但恩尼斯拒绝，并说他不会再碰她，若她真的不想再要孩子的话。她深吸了一口气，说，“若你愿意养的话，我会要。”暗地里，她却想，无论做什么都好，但千万别“做”出更多的孩子。

她的愤怒，一年一年地增加：首先，是那个不小心窥见的拥抱；接着，是恩尼斯每一年总会和杰．侻维斯有一次或两次的钓鱼旅行，却从未带她和两个女儿去渡假；而他平时也赖在家里，不愿带她们出去娱乐；还有，他长年做着低收入、时间长的牧场散工、他习惯性地在睡觉时滚到靠近墙的位置，而且一碰到床就立刻睡着、他没办法在城里或大公司里找到适当的固定工作，以致她长时间地、缓慢地潜泳在深渊里，快透不过气来了。终于，在艾玛二世九岁、法兰丝妮七岁的时候，她对自己说，为什么我还要跟他纠缠下去？于是，她跟他离婚，然后改嫁给Riverton的杂货店老板。

恩尼斯继续他的牧场工作，在这个牧场做一下，在那个牧场做一会，虽没得到多少酬劳，但却已满足他的生活所需，而且他还过得自由自在，若他不想工作的话，随时可以丢下工作；若他想和杰上山渡假的话，也只需简单地知会一下，就可以了。

恩尼斯并没有感到太难过，生活上的改变，对他而言只有模煳不清的感觉。在感恩节与艾玛和现任丈夫以及女儿们共餐时，还表现得一切如常；他坐在两个女儿之间，跟她们说他的马，甚至说笑话、开玩笑，只是不想在女儿面前当个伤心的爸爸。

吃过派后，艾玛领他到厨房，边刮着碟子边对他说，她挺担心他的，并说他应该再婚。他却望着她隆起的肚子，猜想，应该有四、五个月了吧。

“一次已够累了。”他说，背靠那柜台式的长桌，打量着这让他感觉“太大”的厨房。

“你还在跟那个杰．侻维斯一起钓鱼吗？”

“有时候。”看着她的动作，他以为她想在碟子上刮出一些图案。

“你知道吗──”她说。而他，从她的声调中听出，她有些情绪即将发作。“我常常弄不明白，为什么你不曾带过一条鳟鱼回家，既然你常常说钓了好多好多。所以有一次，我在你去钓鱼的前一晚偷偷打开你的鱼篓盖子，发现那价格标籤还贴在那儿，整整五年了。我在那鱼线的尾部绑了一个小字条，写着，‘哈囉，恩尼斯，带些鱼回家吧，爱你，艾玛’。后来，你回来了，对我说，你捉到一群河鳟，而且把牠们吃光了。你还记得吗？后来，我找机会偷看那盖子，发现我写的字条还绑在那儿，而且，我想，那条鱼线在它有用之年都不会机会碰到水！”彷彿想呼应她刚说出口的“水”字，她倏地扭开水龙头，用水冲洗那些碟子。

“那不代表什么。”

“不要再撒谎了，也不要再想愚弄我，恩尼斯，我知道那代表什么。杰．侻维斯，呵，那噁心的杰，你跟他──”

她已越过他的界限，手腕突被他紧紧地扣着；痛，使她眼泪突然涌了上来，更在眼眶内滚动，一个碟子哗咧滑落在地上。

“住嘴！”他说道，“这跟你无关，你根本什么事都不知道！”

“我会喊比尔来！”

“你他妈的最好试试看，喊呀，我会让他跌个狗吃屎，还有你！”他再勐扭她一下后，就放开她，那力道，足在她的手腕上留下一圈灼热的红痕。他将帽子往后一推，然后“碰”一声关上门离开。

那一晚，他去了“黑与蓝飞鹰”（Black and Blue Eagle）酒吧，喝了很多酒，还跟人打了一场乱架，然后离开。接着，有很长一段时间，他没有去探望他的女儿，因为他期望她们有一天会离开艾玛，然后去探望他。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
他们都不再年轻了。杰的肩膀与臀部越见多肉，而恩尼斯还是如同晒衣杆般瘦，去到那里都穿着那双已磨损的靴子，而无论夏天或冬天，都只穿牛仔裤和衬衫，只在天气冷的时候才多加一件帆布外套。他的眼睑上长了一个瘤，导致眼皮下垂，除此以外，那断过的鼻子，在癒合后显得有些弯曲。

一年又一年，他们以他们的方式穿越高原和山涧，駄马进入大角山脉（The Big Horns）、梅迪幸博山脉（Medicine Bows）、加勒廷群山最南端（South End of The Gallatins）、阿布萨罗卡岭（Absarokas）、格拉尼特峰（Granites）、奥尔河岭（Owl Creeks）、布里杰堤顿山脉（The Bridger-Teton Range），也从佛瑞兹奥特山（The Freezeouts）走到雪利山（Shirleys）、费雷斯山（Ferrises）到响尾蛇山（The Rattlesnakes），然后是索尔特河群山（Salt River Range）；进入温德河岭（The Wind Rivers）后，他们又再次转回马德雷山系（The Sierra Madres）、格罗范特雷山（Gros Ventres）、华谢基山（The Washakies）、拉腊米山（Laramies），但他们从未回到断背山。

先说说德州的状况吧，杰的岳父去世了，而萝伦接手了其农场装备的生意，展露出她在管理上以及谈生意的能力。杰顶着一个空衔，经常活动于产品与农耕机械展览中。他现在有了一些钱，已学会如何在其採购旅程中找机会花费。他也学会用德州人的语气说话，例如硬是将“cow”（音：靠）扭曲发音成“kynow”（音：嗷），把“wife”（音：歪扶）说成“waf”（音：哇扶）。他跌断了一颗门牙，嘴都肿了起来，却说一点痛的感觉也没有，但过后就留了一撇八字鬍。

一九八三年五月，他们在一个没有名字的高山湖那被冰封的小川口渡过了几个冻夜，然后駄马穿越那里，进入希尔苏特鲁（Hail Strew）河流域。

登山的时候，天气虽晴朗，然而登山的小道却因厚厚的积雪而变得滑湿。他们任由风刮，驱马越过那易脆的林桠，而杰，仍然戴着那插着鹰羽的旧帽子，不时在烈日下抬起头来呼吸美国黑松的脂香；那乾燥的针型落叶层、滚烫的小石头以及缆索似的杜松，纷纷在马蹄下被踏碎。恩尼斯，有一双善于观察天气变化的眼睛，此时正向西边望去，从那堆积的云层看来，这几天会下一场大雪；望着那逐渐变深的淡蓝色天空，对杰说，若他再继续观望那片蓝的话，他也许会沉迷下去。

大约三点的时候，他们终于通过那狭小的通道，来到东南面的斜坡，而这里，可以看到夏日艳阳高照；接着，再从那积雪的通道下山。一路上，他们都可以听到河流在轻声细语，偶尔发出如驶向远方的火车的隆隆声。二十分钟后，惊见一只黑熊正在他们上面的河岸滚动着一根树桐寻找着蛆虫；杰的马立刻人立起来，惊得在马上的杰喊：“喔！喔！”，而恩尼斯的赤褐色马虽也因不安而乱舞以及喷气着，但还是可以被控制住。杰摸出他的30-06猎枪，但却派不上用场，那受惊吓的熊用它那笨拙的步伐潜入林中，远离他们。

那带着融雪的茶色般河流流动得很快，每碰到一处高石，即激起连串长的水泡，形成小旋涡后，又再次流动。赭色的柳条强烈地摇拽，柔荑花的花粉乱舞得像一个个黄色的指纹。

让马喝水时，杰也下了马，用手掏起了冰冷的水，如水晶般的水从他的指缝间流下，他的嘴和下巴顿时闪烁着水光。

“喂，你这么做脸下半部会他妈的麻痺的！”恩尼斯对杰说道，接着，“嗯，这真是一个好地方。”他望向河岸上的石凳，那里有前猎人驻营时留下的两三个火圈，而那石凳后面的黑松根上还长满了野玫瑰。那里也有很多现成的乾燥木材。他们沉默地搭起了帐篷，并暂时将马放逐到草原中。

杰拆开一瓶威士忌的封口，飢渴似地喝了一大口，然后急促地呼了一口气，说，“现在只有两件事是我最需要的。”盖上瓶盖，然后抛给恩尼斯。

在第三天的早上，就如恩尼斯预测的，暗灰的云层从西方涌来，带来了强风以及细细的雪花。一个小时候，雪花停止飘扬，而地上则积满了柔软的春雪，又湿又厚。

入夜，天气变得更冷。杰和恩尼斯来来回回传递着香烟，火堆一直燃烧至深夜。杰难以入睡，一直咒骂着这寒冷的鬼天气，更不时用柴枝去拨动火堆、转动收音机的刻度盘直到电池耗尽。

恩尼斯告诉杰说，他现在在锡纳的苏特欧他米勒（Stoutamire）牛只装备场工作，并拒绝了一个在狼耳朵（Wolf Ears）酒吧兼职的女人，因为她有一些他不喜欢的毛病；杰说他在超德勒斯跟他那牧主老婆有了问题，过去几个月他一直偷偷地在萝伦或“丈夫”面前走来走去，期望被骂。恩尼斯笑了笑，说，你活该受到这样的对待。杰叹了口气说，他很多事情都做得很好，但只有一点，就是太想念恩尼斯，有时这种因思念而起的坏情绪会让他忍不住鞭打小孩。

在火光圈外，只听见他们的马在黑喑中嘶叫。

恩尼斯伸手揽过杰，把他拉近自己，说他与女儿们约一个月见面一次，艾玛二世已是一个十七岁的少女了，有着他般的瘦长身躯，而法兰丝妮也一样长得细长。

杰将他冰冷的手滑进恩尼斯的腿间，说，他很坦心自己的儿子，因为无疑的，他的儿患上了阅读障碍症，都十五岁了，不会阅读，而且什么事情都做不好；可是，萝伦根本就不去正视这件事，还假装自己的孩子没有问题，拒绝想办法去纠正。他不明白她为什么这么做，自己也不能做什么，因为家里有钱和掌权的，是萝伦。

“我一直想要一个儿子，”恩尼斯边说，边解开扣子，“但却只养出女儿。”

“管他是儿子还是女儿，我一个都不想要，”杰说，“但他妈的一切就如我想要的进行，没有一件事是不顺利的。”他躺着把一根枯木丢进火堆里，火光飞舞，映照着他们的真实与谎言；有几粒火星飞溅上他们的手、脸，这已不是第一次了，他们拥着在泥地上翻滚。有一件事一直都没有改变，那就是，在他们过去结合次数的光辉纪录中，时间总流逝得飞快，永远不够用，.永远不够！

一两天后，在登山小径的停车空地上，他们的马重新被装载在拖卡车上，恩尼斯准备回到锡纳，而杰则打算回去莱宁平原探望家里的老人。恩尼斯靠在杰的车窗边，说，这一次放了一星期的长假，所以接下来他不能放假直到十一月，因为要在冬天施饲食开始前忙着货物装载。

“十一月？！那八月该他妈的怎么办？跟你说，我们早就约定好八月的，过个九天十天……天呀，恩尼斯！你为什么之前不告诉我？！你他妈的有一个星期的时间跟我说这事，一两个字也好！为什么我们总是得在这该死的冷天气里见面？我们应该做一些事情，我们应该去南方，总有一天，我们要一起去墨西哥。”

“墨西哥？杰，你知道我的，在我那些旅行中从没有一次是到那些通宵营业的小餐馆去看壼柄。在整个八月我必须负责操作那个压捆机，所以八月我才不能够放假。放轻松点，杰，十一月我们可以去打猎，去猎一只大麋鹿。看我可不可再租到冬吴鲁（Don Wroe）小屋，我们那一年在那儿渡过了好时光。”

“你知道吗，朋友，你以为这样的安排能让我满意吗？你总是轻轻松松地来去，要见你就好像去见教皇一样。”

“杰，我有工作呀！之前为了见面我经常辞掉工作。你跟我不同，你有一个有钱的老婆，有一份好工作。你根本不记得身无分文的苦况，还有，你有听过孩子的赡养费吗？我已负担了好多年，而且还得继续负担下去。我坦白告诉你吧，我不能再辞掉这份工作了，而我也请不到假。这一次真的很难，因为有一些迟出世的小牝牛还需要照顾。你不能离开，不能，那个该死的Stoutamire牧场主已经很不满意我请了一个星期假。但我不怪他，因为自从我离开后，他没有一晚可以睡得着的。牧场的交易是在八月。你还有更好的提议吗？”

“我曾有一个。”回答的声音听来苦涩又带点责难。恩尼斯没再说什么，慢慢站直身体，擦了擦自己的额头；一只马，在拖卡车里不耐烦地跺蹄。他走向自己的拖卡车，将手伸进拖格里，说着只有他的马才能听到的话语，然后，转身走向杰，直到两人可以面对面说话的距离。

“你去过墨西哥了，杰？”墨西哥就是那个地方，他曾听说过。他感觉自己现在正在拆除着围篱，要强硬进入可以射击的范围。

“是，我去过。你他妈的有什么问题吗？”这件事他想摊开来说几年了，如今终有机会，却没有想到这么迟以及突然。

“我已告诉过你，杰，我不是笨蛋。你有什么事情是我不知道的？”恩尼斯咬牙说道，“我警告你，若让我知道那些我不知道的事，我会杀掉你。”

“那就试试这个。”杰说，“我只说一次。我跟你说，我们本来可以好好地生活在一起，他妈的真正生活在一起。但你不愿意，所以恩尼斯，如今我们所拥有的就只有断背山而已。一切都建立在那里，那就是我们仅有的东西，靠！所以我现在让你知道你所不知道的事。算算这二十年来我们在一起的日子，你是如何牢牢地控制我，哈，现在竟问我墨西哥的事，还说你会杀了我因为你现在需要知道所有的事！你他妈的根本不知道这种感觉有多糟糕。我不是你，我不可能一年只做他妈的一两次。你对我来说太重要了，恩尼斯，你这狗娘养的，我真希望自己可以知道，该如何把你戒掉！”如同在寒冬中突然从温泉喷涌的一大片蒸气云，过去那些年来没说出口的以及现在不想说的──坦承、誓言、羞耻感、罪恶感、恐惧感──如今一一围挠着他们。

恩尼斯直挺挺地站在那里，犹如心脏中了一弹般，脸如死灰，并流露出痛苦的神色，眼睛紧紧地合上，拳头紧握，双膝突然一软，跪跌在地上。

“耶稣基督！”杰叫道，“恩尼斯？”但，在他踏出他的拖卡车前，他在猜想，他到底是心脏病发还是因为狂怒过度而有这样的表现。恩尼斯坐在自己的后腿上，身体弯得像一枚挂衣鈎，偶尔挺直了身体一阵子，又再弯回之前的弧度。他们互相扭挠着，就如他们之前一直如此做的，而所说的话，对他们来说也不是新鲜事。没有结束，没有开始，也没有解决。

其实，让杰一直怀念与渴望的，是那一年夏天在断背山上，恩尼斯出奇不意从他身后给予的拥抱；他将他贴近自己的胸前，这一个宁静的拥抱，只有分享，不带一丝慾望，却能满足他饥渴的心灵。他们就这样拥着，静静地站在火堆前，站了很长的时间，火花妖艳地跃舞，而他们重叠的影子就如同一根石柱顶着一个礁石般稳建。时间一分一秒地过去，由恩尼斯袋子里的圆錶滴答滴答地计算着，而火堆里的柴枝也渐渐烧成炭。随着那上升的波浪热气看去，繁星一点一点地佈满了星空。恩尼斯的呼吸很缓慢，也很安静，他在轻轻地哼唱，并轻微地摇动他的身躯；而杰，背靠着恩尼斯平稳的心跳处，那随着哼唱的轻微晃动，彷如电流般击昏了他，即使站着，却能让他进入梦乡，不，不是入睡，而是进入一种昏昏欲睡以及恍忽的状态，直到恩尼斯用他在孩童时对母亲说话的语气，说，“上床睡觉的时间到了，牛仔，我要走了。好了，别像马一样站着睡。”轻晃了杰一下后，又推了他一下，然后在黑暗中走了。杰听到他上马时，马刺颤动的声音，以及，“明天见。”然后，听着马的喷气声和蹄声，远去。

后来，这个令他昏昏欲睡的拥抱，一直鲜活在他的记忆里，很单纯地给他带来片刻的快乐，在他们分离以及艰辛地生活的时候。这是没办法忘记的，即使后来知道，恩尼斯从不面对面地拥抱他，是因为不想看到或感觉到自己抱的是杰。或许，他想，他们的关係其实就如此而已，并未多深。那就维持原状吧，一切维持原状就好了。

足有几个月，恩尼斯一直不知道那宗意外，直到他寄给杰那说十一月的聚会还是第一选择的明信片被退回来，并打着一个“亡故”的印为止。于是，他拿起电话，拨了杰在超德勒斯的号码。这个号码这么久以来，他只拨过一次，那就是告诉杰，他跟艾玛离婚了；而杰，竟误会了他的意思，驱车从一千二百英里之外赶来，却什么也没得到。

嗯，这一切都不会有问题的，杰一定会接电话，必须接电话。

但杰没有。

电话那头响起了萝伦的声音，谁？是谁呀？

当他再问一次杰的时候，萝伦以平平的语调回答说，是，杰在路旁给他拖卡车的轮胎充气时，胎圈突然爆炸，而被炸飞的轮钢击中杰的脸，打断他的鼻子和下巴，后脑也因被击中而晕死过去。直到有人经过发现时，他已因为流血过多死去了。

不是的，杰是被那些人用铁棒打死的。

“杰经常提起你，”萝伦接着说道，“你是他的钓鱼同伴还是打猎同伴，嗯，我听说过。本想通知你的，但我不知道你的名字，也没有你的地址，杰向来将他朋友们的地址藏在脑袋里。真是不幸，他才三十九岁而已。”

来自北方平原的巨大伤心感觉此时正向他滚动而来。他不知道哪一个才是真相──铁棒抑或真实的意外？他看到血哽住杰的喉咙，却没人将他翻转过来。风刮之下，他听到钢条勐然击落骨头的声音，那是脱落的轮胎钢圈的恐怖嗒嗒声。

“他就葬在那里吗？”若她胆敢让杰死在那泥路上，他就要诅咒她。

那德州女人的声音通过电话线徐徐地响起，“我们给他立了碑。杰常说死后要火葬，而且要把他的骨灰撒在断背山上。但我不知道在哪里。不过，他是如他所愿的被火化了，有一半的骨灰葬在这里，另一半则送回给他家的老人。我想那断背山应该是在他长大的地方附近吧。不过你知道杰的，那个地方也许只是他杜撰的，说可以听蓝色鸣鸟唱歌和看到威士忌喷涌什么的。”

“有一个夏天我们曾在那断背山上牧羊，”恩尼斯艰难地对她说道。

“嗯，他说那是属于他的地方。我还以为他说的是喝酒的地方，在那儿喝威士忌。嗯，他经常喝醉。”

“他家老人还住在莱宁平原吗？”

“是的。他们会在那儿直到去世为止。我从未见过他们，杰的葬礼他们也没来。你自己跟他们联络吧，我相信他们会很感激你替杰完成遗愿。”无疑的，她回答得非常有礼貌，但声音却比雪还冷。

去莱宁平原的路上，放眼望去尽是荒凉，也经过了许许多多已被荒废的牧场；越过这些平原上的荒凉约八至十英里处，有一栋耸立在杂草中的房子映入他寂寞许久的眼帘里，围栏都倒了。只见那信箱上写着：约翰．C．侻维斯（John C. Twist）。这是一个贫瘠的小牧场，长满了杂草。那些家畜都离他太远了，让他看不清那些是什么，不过好像都是Black Baldies（牛的品种）。那用褐泥灰粉刷的狭小房子的前面横着一条笔直的长廊，共有四间房，两间在楼下，两间在楼上。

恩尼斯与杰的父亲就在厨房的桌子上坐着。杰的妈妈有点胖，行动很小心，看起来刚做了手术，并在复原中，她对恩尼斯说，“你要来一点咖啡吗？樱桃蛋糕呢？”

“谢谢你，女士，给我一杯咖啡就好，蛋糕我不吃了。”

那个老人静静地坐着，但置放在塑料桌布上的手紧紧地握成拳；他瞪着恩尼斯的眼睛，有着愤怒与心里有数的目光。恩尼斯辨别出他并不是普通人，因为他有着强烈的需求想当池塘中的种鸭。从他们的脸上，他看不到杰的轮廓，于是，深呼吸了一下，说，“对杰的不幸，我感觉糟透了，我没办法告诉你我的心情有多糟。我认识他很久了。我来这里是想告诉你们，若你们要我把杰的骨灰带到断背山去，嗯，就如杰的老婆说这是杰想要的，我很乐意这么做。”

一阵沉默。恩尼斯清了清喉咙，却没再说什么。

突然，那老人说道，“我跟你说，我知道那断背山在那里。他以为他自己很他妈的特别，所以不想葬在家族墓地里。”

杰的妈妈否决了老人的话，说，“他每一年都回家一趟。即使因为结婚了在德州定居，还是会回来帮他爸爸在牧场工作一个星期，修修栏栅门呀、堆禾草呀以及其他事。我把他的房间收拾得就像他小时候住的一样，我想他会很高兴。我很欢迎你到他楼上的房间看看，如果你想看的话。”

老人突然发作，吼道，“我根本就不需要帮忙。杰经常说，‘恩尼斯．戴玛’，也常说，‘总有一天我会把他带回来这里。我们会把这个牧场弄得有模有样。’他还有一连串关于你们俩的计划，在这里建一间木屋，然后帮我管理这个牧场，还说要让牧场旺盛起来。然后，这一个夏天他说他会带另一个人来，说是他在德州的邻居，要找一个地方建立牧场。他还决定跟他老婆离婚，然后回到这里。可是，就如他以前所计划的，一切都不会实现。”

现在他知道答案了，那是──铁棒。

他站了起来，说，嗯，他想看看杰的房间，同时，也勾起了杰对他说过关于这个老人故事的回忆。

杰是个“犹太男人”（意指割了包皮的男人，因为犹太男教徒都必须行割礼），但这老人不是；被割包皮的那段日子，杰一直感到难受和痛苦，那时他约三、四岁吧，经常忍尿至忍无可忍的时候才去上厕所，而在跟裤扣挣扎的时候，就忍不尿出来，并撒得四周都是，坐板，即使是置放在高处的东西也无一倖免。杰的爸爸因为他的行径都快气炸了，结果有一次，他终于爆发。“耶稣基督，他那时把我揍得半死，他将我按倒在洗澡间的地上，然后用他的皮带抽打我，我还以为他想把我杀掉。接着，他说，‘你想知道将尿撒得到到处都是是什么感觉吗？我现在就让你知道。’他拉开裤头，把他那根东西拉出来，然后撒得我一身都是尿，都湿透了；然后，他丢给我一条毛巾，叫我去抹地；过后，就把我的衣服全脱掉，丢在那浴缸里洗，嗯，还有那条毛巾，而我则放声大哭。不过，当他用软管替我浇洗的时候，我看到他那根东西原来跟我的不一样，那里有些东西是我没有的；看来他们把我那儿割了一下，是想把我变得不一样吧，就好像你剪去那些牲畜的耳朵尖或在它们身上烙一个记号一样。哼，从此以后我就跟他好像贴错门神似的，不能好好相处了。”

那间房，就在楼梯的尽头，有着它自己的攀爬节奏；很小，而且闷热，中午的阳光从西面的窗口照进来后，都洒在杰那张靠着墙壁狭而窄的床；房里还有一张墨迹斑斑的书写桌和一张木椅、一把搁架在床头的手削bb枪。从窗口往下望，可以看见那由砂砾舖成的路向南面伸展而去，这才发现，在杰成长的这些年来，这是唯一一条他所认识的路。床边的墙壁上，贴着一张不知名的黑发电影明星的杂志老旧彩照，颜色都褪成品红色了。在这里，他可以清楚听到在楼下的杰妈妈正扭开水喉把水注入烧壼里，然后将它放回火炉上，询问着她的男人一些意思含煳的问题。

房间里那所谓的衣柜，只不过是在墙壁的浅凹处，横架上一条木杆以及挂上一条褪了色的大红型瑰丽装饰布作为遮盖，使其与房间其他物件分隔开来而成的。衣柜里，挂着两条被烫熨得笔直的牛仔裤，整整齐齐地被折叠挂在铁线做成的鈎子上，而地上，放着一双已磨损了靴子，让他看来熟悉。在衣柜北面尽头的墙壁上，还有一个狭窄的凹入，成为一个不起眼的藏东西地方；这里，打了一口钉，在那条长而挺直的鈎子上，挂了一件衬衫。他将它从钉子上取了下来。他认得，那是杰昔日在断背山上穿的旧衬衫。那袖子上的血迹是他留下的；在山上的最后一天，他与杰打了一场架，在扭打中，杰的膝盖踢中了他的鼻子，鼻血顿时长流，流得到处都是，还有他们身上。杰连忙用袖子替他止血，但仍然止不住，因为恩尼斯突然出拳，将他这个正在救护他的天使击倒在野耧斗菜上，羽翼拆断。

感觉手上那件衣服似乎有点过重，直到看见原来衣内还藏有另一件衣服，连袖子也被小心翼翼地藏在杰的衣服袖子内。啊！那竟是他的衣服，他一直以为遗失在哪间见鬼的洗衣店里的脏衣服，不但口袋脱落，连扭扣也不见了……原来，它是被杰偷偷拿去了，然后藏在自己的衣服里；这两件衣服就好像两层皮肤一样，一层包着一层，合二为一。

他将脸埋在那衣料子里，用口和鼻子缓慢地呼吸着，彷彿能嗅到那让他感到晕眩的烟味、山上的鼠尾草味以及杰微咸而带甜的体味，但那都不是真实的，他嗅到的，只不过是他自己的回忆──那一段在断背山上的日子，他所不曾失去的，并且紧紧地捉在手中的一切。

直到最后，那种鸭还是拒绝让他把杰的骨灰带走。“我跟你说，我们有自己家族的墓地，而他，必须躺在那里。”而杰的妈妈则站在桌边，正用锋利的锯齿工具挖取苹果核，“你下次再来吧。”她说。

当车子颠簸在如洗衣板般的路上时，恩尼斯就这样经过一个围着网状栏栅的公家墓地，那只是平原上的一小块地皮，里面已有几个墓碑被鲜亮的塑料花供奉着。恩尼尼不敢想像杰已被葬在那儿，在这一个令人伤感的平原。

几个星期后的一个星期六，他将苏特欧他米勒所有的肮脏马毯都丢上自己的小货车后厢，打算送到“快．停洗车中心”（Quick Stop Car Wash）用高压喷管来清洗它们。而当那些乾淨的马毯都塞满他的小货车的厢床后，他却走进希金（Higgin）礼品店，忙碌于那明信片的架子前。

“恩尼斯，你将那些明信片翻来翻去，到底在找什么？”琳达．希金斯（Linda Higgins）问道，顺手将一个湿透了褐色咖啡过滤器丢进垃圾桶里。

“断背山的风景图。”

“坐落在弗里蒙特（Fremount）县的吗？”

“不，在这里的北部。”

“我并没有入货，不过我可以记录在订购单里。如果有货的话，我替你订一百张好不好？嗯，我其实还有其他的明信片要订购。”

“一张就够了。”恩尼斯说道。

当明信片送来的时候，他只花了三十分钱而已。他将明信片钉在自己的拖卡车上，其四个角上各钉了一根黄铜大头针。在那明信片之下，他打了一口钉，挂上一个铁鈎；而那个铁鈎上则悬挂着那两件旧衬衫。他向后退了几步，望望那明信片，又看看那两件衣服，突然泪光闪烁。

“杰，我向你发誓……”他说道，想起杰从不曾要他承诺过什么，因为他根本就不是一个轻易许诺的人。

从那时候开始，杰就经常出现在他的梦里，梦中的他就如他初次见他时的模样，有着卷卷的头发，很爱笑，还露出他的犬牙，正对他说着如何掏出他口袋里的东西，并将一切状况控制得很好，然而，那罐插着一根汤匙至握柄处的豆子，此时正被平衡在一根圆木上，非常卡通式以及佈满紫红色彩，使其梦充满喜剧性的色情味道。然而，那汤匙握柄，是可以摇身一变成为铁棒的。

有时候，他会从悲痛中醒过来；有时候，从昔日的欢愉、轻松心情中醒来。有时候，湿的是枕头，有时候湿的却是被单。

尽管在什么是他已知道以及什么是他该尝试去相信之间有一段留白，然而他却什么都不能做。如果，你没有办法去改变，你就得忍受一切。

（完）


End file.
